


Fighting

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: 11. "Just talk to me!"
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Fighting

The couple winces hearing muffled voices from the other room. “Should we leave?” Y/N asks.  
He goes to shake his head, but when Slim yells, “Just talk to me!” He makes a face and stands up. “Probably for the best.” Helping her up, they quickly leave the house and get into his car. 

“I’m sorry about that. I know you wanted a night in.” He apologizes, slightly embarrassed about his friends behavior.  
She laughs, placing a hand on his knee. “Colson, it’s okay. I just wanted to spend time with you. And I’ve noticed you seem to enjoy being at home when we’re together.”  
He can feel himself blush a little at her words. 

They drive around for awhile trying to find something to do, before his eyes light up as something comes to mind. “I was offered tickets for the fight tonight, I could text them saying I’m interested and we could do that.”  
She also seems to light up. “Really? I’ve never been to a fight. I’ve only seen them when they’ve been on.”  
He chuckles, sliding his phone out of his pocket to text his friend. “You’ll love seeing it with your own eyes.” 

Getting confirmation on the tickets a minute later, he puts the car into drive, pulling out of the parking lot they had stopped in for a minute. “Let’s go to a fight.”


End file.
